Sly Cooper: The Beast Awakens
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Since its Halloween, I feel like making a horror story, but not any other story, a gory and dark one reminiscent of Bhorror movies. Sly gets bit by a wolf ad the Gates of Hell are opened.Rated M for gore, language, and other possible situations.Enjoy this
1. The PowersThatBe

A/n: This is the 13th fic i have made. i plan on making it extra gory. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D it's gonna be an epic story bitch :D :D :D heh heheh...I will reclaim my title as the most gory and dark author RIGHT NOW btw, if you read it, I don't care how offened you are, just leave a goddamn review.

Chapter 1: The Power-That-Be...

It was a black night on the slient streets of Paris, which is in France for all you non-geological people. the cooper hideout was quiet too. sly cooper was sitting on the couch playing Dead Rising® on his brand new Xbox 360®. that he stole. "Fucking asshole!" Sly said."The Goddam zombie killed me again! FUCK!"

"Try using the cheat code I got from IGN®." Bentley the turtle suggested.

"I did, it just make my character die more!" Sly said. He was pissed off."I am SO pissed off right now!" "you should go on walk to blow off some of that steam." murry the hippo suggested.

"you should go BLOW yourself." Sly said back. murry started to cry. sly got up and put on some running shoes.he put on a windbreaker.he put on some skin tight spandex tights."I don't feel too comforable wearing these." he thought. he opened the door and jogged out. it was foggy outside.

"it sure is foggy outside." sly noticed. Sly jogged up and down the block. he came up to city hall and jogged up the steps like Rocky®. he jogged back down and ran through some alleys.he had been running for hours. it was about 10 o'clock. it was getting dark.

"it sure is getting dark." sly said. he looked over his shoulder and saw something utterly disturbing.it was a wolf. NOt only that, but a WEREwolf. It looked pissed off. Sly had been a dipshit and had forgotten his cane back at the safehouse.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the wolf growled as its foam drenched the cobblestone pavement. Tears started to form in Sly's eyes.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-please don't hurt me, please." he begged,

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the wolf responded. It ran up and bit Sly on the wrist.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Sly screamed. he kicked the wolf in its testicels and it ran back to the shadows from which it had emerged. Sly looked at his arm and suprisingly it was not bleeding.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. he ran back to the safehouse. he was only a block away.

"Guys, you wouldn't belive it. I got bit by a dog and it left a weird symbol on my wrist.' sly said to murry and bentlley.

"let me inspect your wrist." bentley said. he looked at sly's wrist.

"good gawd!"

"What?" "That wolf left a..a...

"Spit it out, shitface"

"a..a..pentogram. the root of all evil and sinful stuff." bentley explained as murry gasped and choked on his jelly donut.

"what does that mean?" sly asked. he was freaked out.

"i think it means that you are evil now, an Anti-Cooper."

"Oh sweet god. I am so fucked." Sly said as he put his head in his arms and started to softly cry.

"Indeed you are. But let's go play some more video games and forget about it." Bentley said to cheer sly up.

"Ok." Sly turned to Xbox 360 on and popped in Ninja Gaiden®.

"I might as well actually try this time." sly said. the second after he finished the sentence, his video game character died,

"WHAT! NOOO!" Sly yelled."NOOO! NOOO!" Nooo!" Sly's fur started to grow out. His teeth grew out. His once brown eyes were now blood red. The tranformation. was complete. Sly hopped up on the couch and howled to the moon as Murry choked on another donut. Sly ran outside and ran away.

"murry...we are screwed." bentley said.

Please review, I know it's gory but i wanna know what you...peoples think.


	2. 742617000027

A/n: Ok, so far no one's reviewed this shit, so WHAT THE FUCK!?! Just review it, if you hate it, I won't hate you back.

Chapter 2:742617000027

"We are?" murry said to bentley.

"damn straight we are, don't you understand?" bentley repled."Sly can't be controlled, he's evil now."

"FYI, I don't understand what you're talking about." murry replied.

"Forget it murry, you're too retarded to understand," bentley sighed."The only solution is to kill that werewolf that bit sly on the wrist," bentley went into the closet and pulled out a shotgun."Lock and loaded."

"Yes." murry said in agreement. they quickly ran outside.

It was a pieceful moring in Paris. The sun was just rising.Some people were starting to walk around.

"Hallo Piere, eet eez a goood morning, naw?" one of the french people said.

"Oui, eet eez." the other french guy said. Seconds later, Sly came running out of the shadows and pounced the frecnh guy. Sly took his claws and dug into the french guy's chest, ripping out his vital organs in a bloody shower.to sly it felt good as he ripped out the french guys heart.The other french guy was stunned,

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. he was too frightened to run away. he started to run around in circles.It was an easy target for Sly. He charged at the french guy and ripped out his face. he took his other claw and thrust in through the frech guy's chest.By now the police started to pull up.Carmelita and some officers stepped out of their vehicles.Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox watched as sly began to rip up some more innocent civilains.

"That wolf matches the description of the werewolf that's been killing random people perfectly." she said to the other cops.

"yeah, let's kill 'em." the dopey officer replied.a couple of officers ran up to sly only to get his claw go through both of them, instantly killing them. The dopey officer ran towards sly. sly swiped the officer down. the officer landed on his gut. sly thrusted his claws onto the officer's spine and pulled down. he ripped it out and the officer was finally dead. All of Carmelita's backup were killed. She quickly ran into the police car and sped off. Sly ran in another direction, looking for more people to kill.the dopey officer's funeral would have to wait.

Murry and bentley dashed into the cemetery.

"Why're we here?" murry asked.

"this is the most logical place for the wolf to be,considering he likes digging up dead people." bentley explained. almost like the wolf read his mind, it jumped out of the shadows. bentley cocked his shotgun and aimed at the wolf. he fired and BOOM! the wolf was finally dead.

"Well that was easy enough, now all we gotta do is find Sly."bently said.

"Yes..." murry said.

"LETS GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bentley said.He could see Sly sprawled on the ground in the distance.

"Sly is over there!"

"as well as a mysterious grave with creepy writting on it."

"Yes..." murry said. murry and bently ran over there and read the grave.

"CONSUME THE BLUE FLAME"

"TO SURVIE THE BEAST"S GAME"

"wow..." murry said.

"sly is cured...or is he?" Bentley said as sly woke up.

"uhhhh...where am I...what is this place..." sly said groggy.

"great. you wanderd here when you were a werewolf, and it looks like your cured." bently said as the ground began to rumble.

"why is the ground rumbling?" murry asked.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Sly said as the zombies began to rise out of there graves. They pointed at sly and bently and murry.

"Zombie...brainss...mission..."one of the Zombies said.

"Run!' bently said as he ran, and they ran away. as far as they could.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Rest In Peace, Murray

a/n:

Chapter 3: Rest In Peace, Murray

As Sly, murry, and bently ran through the graveyard to the van, more zombies arose, Murray tapped Bently on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Bently said as he accidentally fired the gun. it hit its accidental target as it hit murry square in the chest. horrified, murry fell to the ground as blood poured out of his chest wound.

"W-what have I done..." bentley said softly.

"Come on!!!" Sly yelled as he ran up to the van.

"It's okay bentley, i forgive you.." murry said as he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bentley yelled to the sky. sly started the van as bentley dragged murray's body in. the van drove off. suprisingly, murry sat up.

"The fuck?" sly said to bentley.

"Uh...I...am..a..ZOMBIE!!!" murry said.bentley opened the van doors and zombie murry fell out. SLy backed up and ran him over 3 three time to make sure he was dead,spewing blood out of his zombie body. more zombies started to fill the streets.

"What'd you do bentley? you really fucked everything up...again." sly said to bently.

"well, last time I checked, I didnt go on a morning stroll and come back a day later as a werewolf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bentley retorted.

"fuck OFF." sly said. he looked out the window to see more zombies killing people, mostly eating their brains.

"we need to get outta here, those zombies are gonna kill us next if we don't watch it."

"first thing's first, we need to get some stuff from the safehouse, mostly weapons." bentley explained.

"Right." sly said as they pulled up at the safe house. the zombie horde hadn't made it there yet so there weren't any zombies to be seen. sly and bentley ran inside.

"Okay bentley, where's this weapons stash you got?" sly asked as he picked up his cane.

"It should be..here." bentley said as he opened a closet door.It was filled with grenades,guns,rocket launchers,mase,chainsaws, blades, pepper spray, etc.

"we need to get these in the van, fast." bentley said urgently. sly picked up one of the machine guns.

"I need a weapon." sly said in his best Master Chief from Halo® impersonation.

"Halo sucks."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" sly screamed. they piled up the weapons in a cardboard box and ran outside. the zombies were waiting for them.

"shit." bentley said. he fired a few rounds of machine gunfire at the zombies. sly threw the box inside the van.bentley ran in too as they sped off.


	4. 56War Of The Eyeless?

A/N:To the one guy that reviewed this, it's going to get more gory. You are truly a saint for reviewing it.

Chapter 4:56-War Of The Eyeless?

"Bentley give ME answers about THE REAL problem, the ZOMBIES!" Sly said.

"LET me finish the co co 1st." bently.

"okay"

"there done." Bently said."Ok, here's the deal, I looked up stuff like this on my computer and this is what i found out. What is currently happening is called the Living Dead Awakening. After I killed the werewolf or BEAST known to everyone as saten, the blue flame was unleashed upon the world and now the dead have arisen around the world."

"Really?"Sly said."By the beast you mean you killed Satan?

"Damn real." Bentley said."Satan is no more now. That means Hell is gone and the dead have no place to go.That explains the zombies.I guess murry was bound for hell..."

"Nice."

"hey look a hitch hiker," sly said. he pulled over.It was carmelita.she was shooting zombies.

:( uh oh.

"That's no hitch hiker, that's a bitch-hiker!" bently said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sly said. He was laughing.

"yes." sly said as he drave away. zombies started to creep up on carmelita.

"Maybe we should pick her up."Sly suggested.

"Okay sly, we will just because you think about her at night."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" the van veered over to carmelita.

"hey carmelita. you tired of fighting zombies?" sly asked.

"what do you want ringtail?" she said as she obliterated another zombie.

"you can come with us, but you can't arrest us."

"sorry but you ARE under arrest." carmelita said as she aimed at sly.

"NO we are not" Sly said.

"I'm getting into the car." Carmelita said as she got into the car. Sly closed the door.

They drove for 12 miles.

"I need a fix of caffene." Bentley said.

"There is a STARBUCKS®. STARBUCKS® has good caffenated drinks." SLY said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Carmelita said as they parked in the 100 ft. parking lot outside of STARBUCKS®.

"Look at those prices: $6.51 for a small? ARHGHHG!!" Sly shrieked. Sly and Bentley walked over to the STARBUCKS® while Carmelita stayed inside the Cooper van.The STARBUCKS® shop was empty. Blood was spattered all over the walls.

"Jeez, those zombies really fucked everything up." sly said as he looked at all the dead STARBUCKS® patrons' bodies. Bentley kneeled down and had a lick of the blood.

"This is fresh, those zombies must left a while ago." bentley said. he picked up a sack of coffee beans."let's get outta here sly."

"Aren't you going to pay for that?" a voice said.it was an employee.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice had suprised sly.

"Calm down." employee said."I'm just a STARBUCKS® employee and I can't let you steal my coffee."

"Sorry pal, but that is my job. I'm a thief." sly said.he and bentley started to leave.

"I'm not going to stop you." employee said. seconds after he finished that sentence, a zombie tore out the employee's liver. he fell to the floor, heavily bleeding. more zombies came into the STARBUCKS®.

"RUN AWAY!!!!" sly screamed. he and bentley ran out of the STARBUCKS®. the zombies followed. 


	5. Encounter With Evil Zombie Murray Death

A/N:To the one guy that reviewed this, it's going to get more gory.

Chapter 5:Encounter With Evil Zombie Murray Death Dooms

Sly and Bentley ran to the car away from the STARBUCKS®. They didn't notice the Pink Goo that slowly moved towards them...

"START THE CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" BENTLEY said as he closed the door, smashing a zombie head and a zombie arm and a zombie foot and a zombie leg and a zombie eye and a zombie hands and 5 toes and a zombie neck.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Sly said. "YOU CLOSED THE DOOR ON MY TOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!!!!OW!"

"Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bentley said as he yanked SLy's bloody feet out of the door.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!" Sly said. Carmelita drove away.

"That was close call with the zombies and all."

"You are damn right it was." Sly said as he put a BAND-AID® on his wound.

"Do you have a KLEENEX® for my running nose?" Bently said to CarmelitaSly. "No I do not have a KLEENEX® for my running nose?" All of a sudden, the Pink Goo spread over the dashboard.

"What's going on?" bently asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think its friendly." carmelita said. after she said it, the Goo spread over the rest of the van. A door burst open.

"Murray?"

"Murray, I I'm sorry I killed you, I am sorry."

Murray took out a vaccum and sucked out all of the goo. He threw it into the air, even though he was a zombie.

"murry, KILL!" muury said as he began to punch the van.

"murry,dont KILL!" S. Cooper said.

"What is wrong with you?"

"GGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Murray said as he tipped the van over and over. 


	6. Wait And Bleed

Chapter 6: Wait And Bleed For Days

Sly woke up and noticed he had lost a lot of blood.

"What happened?" Sly asked.

"Question mark." Carmelita said.

"You fell asleep and kept saying ? over and over, like an ultimate amount of ?. Questions and questions."

"You might want to stich up those wounds on your feet." Carmelita said.

"Good idea. "Sly said as he sewed up his wounds with BAND-AIDS?

"Where did Murry ggggggggggooooooo!!!!" It hurt him a lot to put the BAND-AIDS? on his feet.

"The Pink Goo sucked him up, he's gone forever until we can kill it, the Pink GOO." Bently said.

"Just what is the Pink GOO?" Sly said.

"It's nothing...and everything else."

'What the fuck? That didn't answer anything, you fucking bastard."

"Some things... we just are never meant to learn... its...to evil." Carmelita said.

"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER ANYTHING!!!" Lsy said.

"Yes...and no...and yes." Bently siad.

"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER ANYTHING!!!" Lsy said.

"We need to go to the government. They will give us weapons and hints to kill every single zombie in EXISTENCE."

"No, that is a gay plan. I say we nuke 'em all back to HELL," Bentley said/

"Yea!"

"No!"

"LET US AGREE ON SOMETHING!"

"We need to kill the Ultimate Zombie, who lurks in the zombie pit, in the center of the world.

"Yea!"

"Yea!"

"Yea!"

"LET US GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" They said at the same time.Murray then burst through the walls.

"Murry!"

"I thought you were dead?"

"I am hard to kill."

"Replace 'hard' with 'fat' and you're telling the truth now." Bentley said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sly said. He was laughing."No, hard would refer to his penis when I am around."

"zing" Bentley said.

"You may think this all is funny but it isn't...funny...at...all. Uh...I...am..a..ZOMBIE!!!" murry said. :b"

"No shit sherlock."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sly said. He was laughing.

Carmelita was confused.

"What did you say??????" Carmelita said. Those were her last words. Murray grabbed her and dragged her out of the van. Sly and Bentley waited in horror. Less than too minutes later The Zombie murry returned alone. When Sly and bently ran off to check on the situation, all they could find of Carmelita were bits of organs, a skull that looked half-devoured, and puddles of something sly and bently preferred not to identify.

"That bastrad! HE KILLLLLLLLLED HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sly, calm down, we can just kill murry again." bently

"I shall do that myself." Sly said as he ran back and picked up the team van and dropped his cane. He shook the team van until murray fell out.

"Murry this is the last stand. SURRENDER!" Bentley said

"He's mine!" Sly grrred.

"Sly don't-"

"He's mine!" Sly repeated, stalking towards the murry. Murry charged. Sly sidestepped and darted out a foot, sending his enemy tumbling onto the rocky pavement. Murry rolled over and kept rolling, bowling over the master thief. He tried to follow it up with a blow to the head, but Sly dodged it in time. A sharp kick bought the Sly some space, and a two-handed smash into Murray's grin sent the hippo flying. Sly advanced as murry got up on one knee and spat. "Here I thought you raccoons were so peace loving," The murray laughed. "Peace loving," Sly said. "Not weak" Murry suddenly vaulted forward. Sly sidestepped again, this time grabbin on to the Muray's back as he flew by. He hurled his enemy through the air toward Bentley. The turtle flipped onto his back and caught the flying zombie with a smack from his wheelchair hydros. This sent Murry hurling back towards sly. Sly lept into the air until he was slightly higher than the speeding Murray. Then he brought both fists down n a devastating double blow. Murray dropped like a fat kid and smashed into the ground. Before the zombie could rise again, Sly was there pinning him to the ground with one knee while he twisted murray's decaying arm behind him.

"You broke my heart when you killed her." Sly said. "Why don't I return the favor."

"I HATE YOU!!!" Murry shrieked. Sly picked up his cane and lodged it into Murray's skull. The warm blood gushed onto Sly's boots as he stared at what once was his friend. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Sly, it...it's over. He's gone..." Bentley said, weakly.

"Yeah...I know..."

"Well Sly." Bentley said as he patted his best friend's back." There's a future and we're both going to be in it. We're gonna stop this zombie problem, one or another..."

"Yeah..." Sly said, wiping a tear off as he looked into the horizon."We will...we will..."

the end

look for the new Sly Cooper horror story, Sly Cooper The Sweet Smell Of Putrid Blood Mold 


	7. 55

5.5 or 5+1/2

A/N: Since I am godly. I will post every single aspect of my work. Bitch.

Murray growled as he rocked the team van. He enjoyed this kind of work. His boss enjoyed it too. He was a strong ...thing... and he told murry what to do. He liked murray, but hit him a lot.  
All these thoughts drifted through murays head as he kept rocking them back and forth. Eventualy the blue one fellout and Murray pounded him.  
He threw him back into the van and ran away. THere would be another time. Someday. Some planet.

"I need to kill the orange one. Bitch." Murry thought as he ripped the door off. He saw Carmelita inside. She didn't notice him cause she was watching TV,

"GAH!!!! MURRY IS KILLING OF YOU!!!" he said.

"Ok. Sure." Carm obviously wasn't listening.

"OK? OK?" murry said. "OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!!OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry screamed. he was mad. carm was not listening to his threats, he then proceeded to rip her to shreds.

"DON'T!!!!" she screamed but it was too late. She was now little pieces of Inspector Carmeliat Fox.

The End 


End file.
